Mourning Period
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: Jace and the Lightwoods have gone to a Clave meeting for a week and Clary is stuck at home, not knowing what to do. The only things she has are the two books Jace has given her but when a mourning stage pass her about a certain book and Jace, what will she do?


"Bye Jace," I said to him and he gave me a tight hug that almost lifted me up off my feet. He and the Lightwoods were going to a Clave meeting today and he would come back in a week. Of course I was going to miss him but Clave business is Clave business.

"I'll see you in a week, Clary. I love you," he gave me one last kiss then turned around and went through the portal Magnus had conjured up. I watched as he disappeared into the portal.

_Three days later…_

"Have fun on your date," I called to them as they left the house. Luke and my mother were going on a date to celebrate their engagement. Leaving me home alone. I closed the door and went to my room. I flopped on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. _Bored… bored._

I looked at the two books on my nightstand Jace had given me as gifts. _Jace…._

I couldn't stop thinking of him. I knew that I couldn't call or text him because electronics did not work in Idris and I did not want to send a fire message because he might be doing something important at any moment.

_Maybe I should just read._

I took the book and started to read it with mild interest.

_An hour later…_

I closed the book with my mouth open. The book was so good. _That guy is so similar to Jace. They could be twins but they look differently but have the same personality. Oh, Jace, come back soon._

I looked at the other book, there had to be a sequel to the book I had just read. But the other book wasn't it. They were two different books. The one I had read was called _Sweet Evil _by Wendy Higgins and the other was called_ Delirium _by Lauren Oliver.

_No, I need to know what happens next!_

I grabbed my laptop and lay on my stomach and searched for the sequel. Barnes and Nobles… my friend. I had found the sequel, _Sweet Peril_, and it was already out and I squealed in happiness but I didn't have a credit card with me nor did I have money on me. I couldn't go ask for Simon because he might be with his sister and Magnus may scoff at me and say that it would be a waste of hair supply money.

_What now? What did I do before this? Were there other things? More read?_

I ditched the one book that I did not read on my bed, taking _Sweet Evil _with me, and crawled over to my book case with multiple books. I was sitting on the ground, skimming my fingers over the book's spines. I pulled a random one out. _Throne of Glass, _It said on the front. _Bu- but Kaidan. I can't do this to him. It wouldn't be fair for him. I need to know what happens next. Why Jace, why did you not get me the second book!_

_Kaidan and Jace are so alike. I wonder what Jace would've done if he were in the book?_

I looked at _Sweet Evil_ in front of me.

_Maybe I should just reread a few chapters, _I nodded my head, _yeah, a few chapt- NO! No Clary, it will just start up all the old emotions again. _I shook my head and sighed. Leaning against the book case, I thought to myself some more. _Sleep, sleep. I should just sleep._

I slumped to the ground and put my head on the book. Trying not to think of the book and Jace at the same time. _Jace… Kaidan…_

_When will Anna see Kaidan again? Will he ever be happy again? Why did her dad have to be a douche? When will Jace come back? _All these questions ran through my mind, making my head throb just by thinking of them. _Eating, eat.. I like to eat. Yeah.._

I went to the kitchen, cleansed and all and had a warm crunchy cookie in front of me with some black coffee. I ate blindly, still thinking. _I mean, I can't believe it. Kaidan didn't even say … WHY? _I was so in thought that I didn't see my mother come into the kitchen.

"Clary what's wrong?" she asked, still in her red dress. She search through the drawers and found what she needed and put it in her purse. "Í forgot something," she told me but the look on her face was still waiting patiently to answer her.

"I- book… stupid card," I cried out.

"It's just a book," she said softly and I gave her a viscous look with a frown, rewinding the words she had just said.

_Book scoffer!_

"Have you heard from Jace yet?" she asked me and I shook my head, still frowning.

"I'm pretty sure that he'll contact you soon," she assured me and then left.

I lay on the edge of my bed, mourning about Jace and the book. I tried everything to take my mind off the two but I couldn't. I played with my hair and my lip, I made annoying noises, etcetera.

_Fuck this, I'm reading! What am I supposed to do, just sit here? Jace and Kaidan would want me to move on, they will!_

I grabbed the book I had taken from my bookcase earlier and climbed on my bed. I read through the pages but I kept connecting them. _Who's this Dorian? He's not as funny as Jace would be or like Kaidan. Why's he look like Alec? Where's Anna, I want to read about her! Why did Jace give me that book and make me like this! I wonder what Kope would do here. When will we get to see more demons?_

I flung the book to the ground, upset. _I can't do this, I'm sorry. UGH! What is life? _I lay on my bed.

_I just want a book, I just want a book to love._

I kept looking at my ceiling. And then I turned my head to my bookshelf. I spotted my Grisha books. _That can take me out of my mourning period._

I walked unprofessionally to the shelf, "Darkling, I need you," I whispered and took _Shadow and Bone _from the shelf. I started to read it from where I stood and then slid down the shelf. "I missed you," I whispered.

_The rest of the week is over…_

_Knock knock._ "Clary, are you in there?" Jace's voice rang in the hall. He opened the door and gaped at the scene.

Clary was in the middle of her bedroom floor with a ton of books around her and that she was wearing one of his shirts that she took from him. There was a picture of the two of them next to her and a book over her face, clearly, that she was asleep.

"Oh, Clary," Jace said softy and went to lie down next to her. He removed the book from her face. She twitched and then opened her eyes.

"Jace," she said softly and then, "JACE!" she jumped into his arms on top of him and squeezed.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, of course, why?" she asked him.

"Have you looked at your room lately?" he asked and she looked around.

"What happened?"

"Just a little mourning period," she answered with a smile.

* * *

**HELLO! I got bored so i wrote this based on Polandbananas20 youtube video called MOURNING PERIOD. Check it out on the youtube. So i incorporated a lot of other books and they are really great.**

***Sweet Trilogy by Wendy Higgins**

***Grisha Trilogy by Leigh Bardugo**

***Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Mass**

***Delirium by Lauren Oliver**

**Go read those if you would like to and good day to you all!**


End file.
